Time
by TheSexySloth
Summary: -"How long are we going to keep doing this, Terra?" "I don't know, Garfield. I don't know. We have completely different lives now. And there's no going back." He accepts the answer and watches as she climbs into her car and pulls away from him.- A Terra and Beast Boy angst-y one-shot. Kind of horrible, but still.


**A/N: **So this is a little one-shot that I wrote. It isn't the best and might be a little bit confusing in some parts (to some people, in my mind it makes sense) and I apologize for that. I also had no idea what to call it. It's not really romantic, more 'angst' than anything. Enjoy.

**Time-**

* * *

There are people who come into our lives. Most of the time they make brash exits, leaving a trail of either good memories or bad. Most of the time you think back to them and remember the crazy antics, the great times, the feeling of them just being here, and you smile. But sometimes you don't. Every once in a while there are those who stick with us, those people who -whenever you think of them- cause you to want to bash your head into a wall; the slightest mention of them makes your heart race and your palms sweat. Those people never leave you, maybe physical but never mentally.

You sit in your room listening to some loud music with guitars blaring and you think. Of them, of your time together, of everything that was could have and should have been. Some might say it's a blessing to feel that way, others a curse. But regardless of if it's a good thing or bad, they're there. On the nights you can't focus, at your best friend's wedding, while you walk to the grocery store- they're just there, in the back of your mind chewing gum or laughing at some off the wall joke. And they never leave you, no matter how hard you try to block them out or how much time passes. They're there. With you. Forever. And nothing anyone can say or do can convince you to let go or move on. Their story is one of that sort.

This is a glance at a girl who was broken before she even showed signs of cracking. A snippet of a story about a boy who never carted much for anything except her. Of a love so deep and raw and sudden that their heads spun and eyes watered. Because we can never let go of our past or change it, but we can sit there and ponder at the what-ifs until we choke on out own spit

* * *

We'll start at a wedding. A happy one, as most of them are. Adults are gathered, discussing each other in hushed voices and sideways glances. Kids are running down the aisle throwing rice and flower petals at each other, seeing who can cause the most havoc The rooftop is dressed in purple lace and lilacs, and a masked hero stands at the altar waiting to make the biggest commitment of his life. The music starts up, a simple composition of violins and piano, the guests take their seat and the scene plays out as follows.

The first group to emerge: an alien and a green boy, arms clasped in the slandered way. The woman is dressed in a simple purple gown, her hair tied back in a bun; the man, in normal formal attire. They go their respected ways, one behind the groom, the other behind the empty slot where the star of the occasion will soon stand. The next couple follows: a half-robot man and a woman with wings growing out of her back. They are dressed identical to the previous couple and take their places as well.

Finally, we come to the bride. She is dressed in a white gown, a moderately simple get-up with long sleeves and a short train. Her veil hides her face, but you can tell by the way she moves -unsteady, almost hesitant- that she is out of her comfort zone. The scene continues. Vows are said, promises made, wine poured, congratulations are given.

Unbeknownst to the couple and the crowd though, there lurks a girl. She sits at the very edge of the town line, facing the blonde hair covers most of her face as she watches. A tear is shed. She stays there long after it turns dark and the whole procedure is over. She stares at the house she once called a home until finally she starts clapping a little to late. It's over, she thinks to herself.  
The girl gets up and starts to leave only to be stopped by someone.

"You were invited, you know." It's the green man. He's still in his fitted suit.

"I know," she says.

"You should've came."

She clasps her hands together and stares at them. "It would've been too..."

"Confrontational?"  
She smiles. "Yes." He's changed so much in the past seven years; not just physically, but mentally. He has grown smarter, more mature. He's learned what it feels like to fall down and pick himself back up again. But she too has changed.

They stare at each other. They both have a dazed look in their eyes, both are trying to pinpoint moments, trying to fit together pieces of their time away from each other. What could have caused her to not come? Why does he do this every time? Why do we still hold onto these things? All questions and no real answers. Most likely, there never will be.

"Rachel said your mother passed away." The boy takes a step closer to her.

"Yeah, the cancer finally got her, but she knew it was coming, we all did. We were prepared."

"I'm sorry."

Something in the girl ignites. "Why?"

"Because she passed away."

"So? Everyone has and everyone will. We're always dying. All of us. From the moment we're born."

The boy's signature smile lights up his face, but there's something behind it, a dark look in his eyes. "That's a morbid way of looking at it."

"I disagree," the girl states. "I think it's true, we shouldn't hide from the truth."

The boy's smile drops. "That's a funny thing for you to say, Terra."

She does not respond in the way she might once have. She did not get defensive or call him a douche bag or storm off, instead she just looks at him and says, "Well I've changed. People do that. We're always changing and growing and becoming something bigger than ourselves."

"I'm guessing those psychology classes have payed off."

"They have actually. If you went to school you'd know that." She turns to leave. He stops her yet again.

"How long are we going to keep doing this, Terra?"

"I don't know, Garfield. I don't know. We have completely different lives now. And there's no going back."

He accepts the answer and watches as she climbs into her car and pulls away from him.

* * *

**A/N: ***whispers sensationally in your ear* you should comment ~


End file.
